


Top Dog

by KyoKohitsuji



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKohitsuji/pseuds/KyoKohitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Maverick going off the scales after Goose’s death, Iceman decides he needs some tough love… and reminded who the Top Dog is around Top Gun, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Dog

Top Dog  
A fan fiction by KyoKohitsuji  
Beta’d by HeavenlyBodies  
Rating: Mature.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a worn out old VCR copy of TopGun, which I also make no profit on.  
Pairing: IceMan/Maverick  
Summery: With Maverick going off the scales after Goose’s death, Iceman decides he needs some tough love… and reminded who the Top Dog is around Top Gun, of course.  
Warnings: Male/Male graphic slash content. ‘Slight’ notions of non con. Cheesy line warning.  
A.N: I think it was inevitable I would sink to such depths eventually. Tom Cruise and Val Kilmer are simply far too sexy for their own good, and really this is their fault, not mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The grinding of gears and the burn of tires were all he left in his trail. The growl from the belly of the over revved engine shook the path in its way as Maverick flew along the highway. Just him and the speed. The road blurred, nothing existed around him in that moment and he felt peace. Of course, it couldn’t last long. The salty air drifted from the crashing waves nearby and blinded him. He was overwhelmed as the world around him span and became indistinguishable. The earth spun as his graceful body was thrown from behind the wheel. 

He hit the heated tar of the road in a hard collision. The all consuming road beneath him burned straight through his jacket and felt as though it burned down to his very soul. Clouds of smoke enveloped him, seeping into his lungs and closing his eyes to the world around. He blacked out, and his moment of peace was lost forever; just the blackness and emptiness remained, and so he let it overcome him.

“Maverick… MAVERICK!” A voice called to him from the depths of his oblivion, and it was inviting, but so was the darkness. The acidic coating in his throat burned as he gasped for a breath; from a none too gentle fist pounding his chest. He felt nothing but raw heat emanating his whole body and heating the air around him, making it harder to breath and causing him to choke. He choked and tried to pry his eyes open, but all he saw was black. Maybe he’d gone and killed himself… too… His thoughts were wrenched from him as his body was wrenched from the ground by two strong hands. “Move your Ass! Maverick!”

Maverick grabbed onto the person heaving him bodily to his feet, and leaned his weight against the warm, hard body, as he limped away from the chaos. He felt the air become clearer and took a deep breath into his parched lungs. He heard the sound of the huge creaking door inside one of the hangers, though he could still not see and his eyes stung as he tried to rub at them. He jumped to his feet as a huge explosion filled the air with fierce heat, his head span and he collapsed once more.

The next thing he was aware of was those strong hands on him once more, as what was left of his leather jacket was stripped from his shoulders and searching fingers traced every inch of his skin. He heard the muffled sound of a straining voice through the fog in his mind. “Are you burnt? Maverick, are you hurt!?”

Suddenly he was aware of how much the presence was invading his personal space and pulled back, patting his chest as he coughed the last of the black smoke caught in his lungs up. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Wha… What happened?”

“What happened?! Jesus, Maverick. Do you seriously have a death wish?!” 

He heard the astonished response and immediately his barriers came flooding over him as his tough exterior was set in place. “Yeah, maybe I do!”

“Oh, oh I see, you do, and you just thought you’d take as many of us with you as possible? You arrogant, selfish asshole!” 

He flinched as he was suddenly assaulted with ice cold water. Trying with all his might to bat at the liquid that was drowning him. Then it was gone, and he could see… Though he wasn’t sure he wanted to. There in front of him, looking as superior as always was Iceman; dripping in self-confidence. He flew at maverick grabbing him and twisting his arm behind him till he had him pinned against him, facing out to the destruction he had caused. When he saw the burnt out bike and the flames slowly calming he realised what had happened. He hadn’t had a destination in mind, but in his stupor he had found his way back to the runway and crashed his bike. He looked down and once more tried to struggle out of the hold Iceman had on him. 

Iceman simply tightened his hold and brought his other hand round to clasp his jaw- forcing him to look at the wreckage he had caused. “Oh, no, you’ll look Maverick. You realise how many things could have happened out there, you dumb son of a bitch? You realise how many people you… YOU could have died!”

“Why the hell should you care?! Huh? Probably be glad to be rid of me…. No one flying circles around you up there anymore… Iceman, free to be the top dog with Maverick outta the way.” He spat back to him in response. 

Iceman laughed a sickening kind of morose laugh. In a matter of moments he had slammed the smaller man up against the wall and had him pinned once more, only this time with both his hands raised over his head. Iceman’s stance sang of dominance in every way. 

Maverick struggled, hard, but every twist and turn seemed to bring the man behind him harder down upon him. He grunted as his cheek was forced against the cold steel of the wall. 

Iceman practically chuckled at the idea and scoffed back at him as he held him easily pinned to the wall. “In your dreams. Besides I think it’s obvious who’s the Top Dog here, Mav.”

In one fluid motion Iceman had both Maverick’s hands pinned above him with one hand, as the other slipped down his drenched body and took a firm grip of his hips. He ground his own hips into Maverick’s leaving nothing to the imagination of who was in charge here. A strangled choked off gasp left Maverick’s lips. He’d never felt so humiliated and violated, yet there was a fire, no longer on the air strip, but within his gut; taking over his body. He could feel exactly how much Iceman was getting off on this, pressed into the crease of his firm ass. “Let me go! Or I swear you’ll regret it and don‘t you fucking dare call me that, you bastard.”

Iceman neither let go, nor did he let up in the pressure of his hips pressed tight against Maverick’s shapely backside. The control turned him on, he couldn’t lie, but there was something else between him and the man trapped in his strong arms. A heat that had ran through them from that first glance.

Maverick could feel his hot breath against his chilled neck and a shiver ran up his spine, betraying the anger in his voice. 

“Is that what you really want?” His voice dripped in the sexual tension that lay thick in the air between the two fighter pilots. His silken hand slid around Maverick’s taught body, travelling down his thigh and back up possessively, he slid his fingers over Maverick’s straining cock. 

The smaller man almost yelped at the burning touch, fire it’s what had always been between the two; burning through their veins. He screamed ‘No’ with his lips, but no sound came and his traitorous body reacted, pressing into the hand of his tormentor. He thrashed; a few more rigorous attempts at freedom. But his harsh touch was there and smooth, commanding voice was in his ear. 

“Stop. Just feel, Maverick. Just feel what I can make your body do for me. Let yourself feel, the way you know I can make you feel.”

Iceman’s lips opened and pressed against his neck, he sobbed and shook his head, but his hips bucked into the other man’s touch and a low groan built within his heaving chest. He felt the words mouthed against his neck as his head flew back onto his captures shoulder. 

“That’s it. That’s it, fly with me Maverick.” 

A pained moan was all that left his lips as he sank back into the strong body behind him, his hips ground back against him and then thrust forward into his hand. 

Iceman continued whispered encouragement against his neck, pressing kisses over his racing pulse. Slowly the hand keeping two struggling arms was loosening and slipping down every curve of the smaller man’s bicep, before pressing hard down his chest. Everywhere his fingers caressed lit sparks on Mavericks skin, as his arms fell and yet did not push him away. One hand fell on top of the firm grip he had on his bucking hips and the other reached back to tangle in spiked blonde hair. 

“Fuck… Maverick!”

It was the first true show of an emotion, other than the love of control that had broke through in the larger man, and Maverick revelled in it, writhing back against him. Iceman’s quick fingers made short work of the buckle his partner wore and slipped inside his tight denim jeans. The breathy moan that fell from Maverick’s lips was sinful and as those soft fingers wrapped around his cock and started to stroke him, he willingly fell back into his lover’s arms and became a shivering mess. Nothing but strangled moans and harsh panted breath filled the air. Maverick was filled with the need to suddenly be possessed by this man. He let go of the tangled golden locks grasped in his fist and let his hand fall to the regulation belt buckle of Iceman, his body alight with so much all at once. His fingers fumbled trying to tear at the fabric between them. 

A moment later, after Iceman had calmed his initial reaction, he covered his struggling lover’s hand with his own and breathed, hot and needy in his ear. “Are you sure you want this now, Maverick? Do you mean it?”

Through even the gruffest of voices the care for the other man was not hidden well. Maverick ground his hips back harder than ever and turned his head, laying on the taller man’s shoulder till he could see the flutter of golden eyelashes and determined stare. “I mean it.” With those words he leaned up even at their deliciously awkward angle and claimed the lips of his partner in this new adventure. 

Iceman needed little more persuading, as he moaned into his lover’s mouth. Tongues battling for dominance till the last. It took him moments to lose the clothes and then it was just skin on skin; heated flesh grinding and clashing in pure bliss as they rutted against each other. Iceman’s fingertips slick with sweat and his own hot drops of pre come started to open up his lover. Maverick made the most delicious sounds; a mixture of pain and unadulterated pleasure. Each moan carved its way into Iceman’s being as he slid his fingertips in and out of his lover’s tight entrance. 

A whispered plea from Maverick… “Please…”

“Ask for it… Tell me you want it,” dripped sinfully from his lover’s hissing lips as they clamped down on his ear and sucked.

Maverick was desperate, pushing back onto him, whining pathetically. “Ice… Please… Fuck! Please just fuck me.”

“Is that what you want?” He asked as he pressed his cock, hard and thick against Maverick’s ass. 

The answer was simple and breathed out as he thrust back impaling himself on his lover’s huge shaft. “Yes!”

The two men buckled together, their bodies twisting in an exotic dance of pure lust. The sweet agony of the burn within that turned to pleasure so swiftly overwhelmed Maverick and he cried out. Iceman supported his heavy body, till he found his feet once more, covering his neck and shoulder in open mouthed kisses as he slowly withdrew and thrust in deeply. This time with his own strangled cry, “Ah… Fuck, Mavric…”

The two pilots were consumed by the other, in a full blown explosion of sins of the flesh. They twisted and turned, writhing with one another. Pure physical beauty of two joined so wholly as one, if only for a moment; so in sync. For the moment the two men were lost in each other, in a dog fight all of their own. All too soon the climax of their unison overcame them both and they collapsed from the heavy weight of ecstasy as the waves of bliss crashed over them.

Iceman lay back leaning against the cold wall behind them, which cooled his hot skin. Maverick between his legs; laying back onto his chest, holding onto the strong, secure arms that held him there. Iceman spoke softly as he slid his fingers between those of the smaller man. “It wasn’t your fault, you know that, I know that… and Goose knows that.”

Maverick stiffened for a moment and then dejectedly sighed. He was silent, but his breathing and the salted droplets that fell onto Iceman’s arms were all too telling.

“You’ll fly again.”

Maverick shook his head as he quietly sobbed, but Iceman tightened his hold on him for a moment and simply whispered. “You will fly again, and I’ll fly with you…” 

Together they lay, while one proud man broke down and another took away all the pain he let go of and slowly but surely, Maverick was reborn. This was one dog fight they both won; the first of many.


End file.
